


My Winter Confession to You

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru helps Yamaguchi, Cake, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Gay Panic, Haikyuu Week, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M, Plushies, Romantic Fluff, Slight kagehina, Snow, Snow Day, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tokyo (City), TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, Winter, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yamaguchi confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: One Winter day, Yamaguchi Tadashi decided to confess to his long time friend Tsukishima Kei on Christmas day. He decided to plan a trip to Tokyo so that they can spend time with each other. With the help of his crushes' brother and his volleyball team in Karasuno, will they be able to win the Tsukishima with a.....Strawberry Cake and a Dino Plush?It only takes one Winter Confession to him on that faithful day to find out.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	My Winter Confession to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before starting this story, I just want to thank you for trying to give this story a read. This story took me a week to make due to my busy schedule and I was excited to know that I was able to finish it. This is the first time I have actually completed a story so please bear with me. I mostly wrote this for fun, my love for the ship, and my determination to make the Tsukkiyama shippers happy from all the angst they have been reading. If you do hope enjoy it, leave a comment telling me how you feel or give me kudos! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Warning:  
> While writing this, I noticed how "repetitive" the use of words, phrases, or sentences I might use. It might not seem to make sense for you but maybe you will find out later on when you finish reading.
> 
> There might be grammar or spelling corrections. English is not my first language and I hope that you can understand that. You can correct me in the comments, but please be respectful about it.

_December 21, 2012_

For most of Yamaguchi’s life so far, he has been by Tsukki’s side. He saved him when we were younger by bullies, he made him want to play volleyball, and he was his first friend. Even though he seems like a really rude person on the outside, in which he sometimes is, Yamaguchi knows that deep down Tsukishima is really a caring person who really loves playing volleyball. That’s what he loves about him.

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima said, catching Yamaguchi off guard.

“Ah yes?” Yamaguchi asks flustered. “It’s nothing, we are almost near my house and you look lost in your thoughts.” Yamaguchi just blushes looking away. “Its okay, I’m fine. I was just thinking some things.” Tsukishima nodded and continued listening to music with his headphones.

It’s almost Christmas break the freckled teen thought looking around the snow on the ground and the coldness of the air that he felt. _“I wonder, what should I give to him this Christmas. We should also go somewhere this year!”_ He thought smiling to himself.

Yamaguchi arrived at his home and went directly to his bedroom, instantly lying down his bed. He starts to think about his thoughts from earlier again and he gets up from his bed and clears his head to think of a plan. “I should ask Akiteru-kun where we should go, after all he is Tsukishima’s older brother, he should know something.” He speaks out loud.

He knew about what happened to his good friend back in the day, back when he found out the truth about his brother. He tried to comfort him and he even held some sort of small resentment towards his sibling but got over it eventually moving on, it was not even his business to begin with. Yamaguchi then starts to call Akiteru from his phone.

_Ring Ring_

“Oh. Hello? Tadashi?” Akiteru answered the call. “Hello Akiteru-kun, I’m sorry to call you this late but I have something to ask.” Yamaguchi says hesitantly a little embarrassed. It has been awhile since he spoke to Akiteru so the boy was worried he might be bothering him. “Go ahead, I will try to help you as much as possible.” Tsukishima’s brother reassures him. _“That’s good, he seems like he can help me.”_ Yamaguchi calms down a bit and breathed properly after hearing that from him.

“So... I need help on where should me and Tsukki go this Christmas break.”

Yamaguchi’s face reddens of awkwardness and Akiteru just giggles softly thinking that the young teen’s demeanor was really cute.

“Kei doesn’t really go out that much so I guess you can go to Tokyo and go around the city.” The older sibling says. “Oh! You can both especially go to the tower there and look at the nice view of the city from there.” He adds. _“That seems like a good idea! We could bond and spend time with each other!”_ Yamaguchi pondering and daydreaming about it for the third time that day.

“You might as well buy some gifts for him since it is Christmas.” Akiteru suggested. “Of couse! I know just the perfect gift to give to him!” The green haired boy says passionately with a flicker on his eyes and a big grin on his face. “Ok..ok.. if you say so. I wish you the best on your trip.” Akiteru smiles. They both said goodbye to each other and ended the call.

Yamaguchi sighs of relief.

The boy then starts to reminisce the times he spent with Tsukishima, the times he first met him, the times when we would go to fast food places where he would buy Yamaguchi’s favorite floppy and soft fries, and the times when they would play volleyball together. Those were memories the sweet boy will never forget.

“I have decided. I will try to confess to Tsukki when we go to the Tokyo Tower on our trip.”

Yamaguchi says determined to show his true feelings to the one he cares about the most. He then heads straight to his laptop to search for tickets to Tokyo and to plan one of the two gifts he is planning to give to Tsukishima. After an hour of doing research and buying the tickets he went to sleep excited on what is to come for the next few days.

_December 22, 2012_

It was another normal school day as always, which is also the last day before Winter break. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked to school and arrived at the front of the gate only to be run past by the freak duo of the boys’ volleyball club, aka Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. They were dashing sprinting having their daily race with each other.

Both of the other first years were a bit shocked due to the sudden entrance but really unfazed since this happens all the time. Yamaguchi was just giggling due to their childish actions while Tsukishima was just annoyed by them.

“Looks like I beat you again.” Kageyama pants due to his shortness of breath but still is smirking of victory. “Well...next time I will beat you for sure!!” Hinata also panting from running so much but still not really out of energy. They continue to bicker while going to their own classes. That’s the duo for you.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go inside their classroom and continue to go on their day as usual. Classes go by quickly than expected nothing really happening during them. Just full of lectures and some school work.

_*Brring Brring*_

_“Well that’s the school bell, I’m so hungry. I can just buy some meat buns in Coach’s store with Tsukki.”_ Yamaguchi contemplates while getting up from his seat and arranging his things. He then starts roaming towards Tsukishima, eager to eat and talk with him.

“Tsukki!!”

Tsukishima faced Yamaguchi whose face was beaming as always. The tall boy liked that about Yamaguchi. He blushed a little trying to recollect his thoughts and to calm down. “Tsukki?” Yamaguchi questions him confused. “It’s nothing, let’s go buy food now.” Tsukishima tries to change the topic.

“Okay!”

As they were walking towards the store, they see Hinata and Kageyama fighting over who gets the last two meat buns. “Hoy Kageyama! I won the race earlier so I should be the one who gets the last meat buns!” The tangerine tries to argue. “Boke! Hinata boke! What does the race from earlier have to do for MY food?” Kageyama then gets the food from Hinata’s hands and ran as he can and Hinata tries to catch him.

The black-haired setter then bumped into Tsukishima causing the both of them to fall onto the ground. _“Oh no”_ both Yamaguchi and Hinata thought at the same time worried about Kageyama’s life about to be gone in probably in a few minutes.

“Good thing you only run into me. Cause if you ran into Daichi-san or Sugawara-san since they go here often during lunch, then you would probably not join practice.”

“Or would you like me to bring them here the next time for it to actually happen? I would love to see the outcome of that event.” Tsukishima smirks in a menacing and annoyed with his words full of sarcasm. “Tch” Kageyama says. He backs down and stops (maybe because of fear). Saltyshima strikes again.

“Hey Kageyama! Don’t do that again to Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded the youngest and is a bit frustrated. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says. The green haired boy calm down. “I’m sorry, Tsukki!”

Hinata gets the meat buns from Kageyama and gives them to Yamaguchi. “Sorry for that whole scene from earlier. You and Tsukishima can have these, we already ate anyway.” Hinata shines brightly with his smile. Yamaguchi responded shocked receiving the food, “Thanks I guess.” He was really hungry so he appreciated it. After that, Coach Ukai suddenly burst out the store.

“WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?!”

“O-Oh it was n-nothing don’t worry about it.” Yamaguchi stuttered. Ukai looked at them with suspicion but just forgot about it. “Well in that case, don’t forget about practice later and don’t make a noise, the neighbors will hear you.” They all nodded. They all walked back to school together and then the freckled boy then said,

“Here you go Tsukki!” He then gave Tsukishima a meat bun they ate while going back inside the building. They separated ways to their own classrooms and continued classes again.

_After School_

Class was dismissed and the volleyball club all went to the gym to practice. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived at the club room to be greeted by Sugawara and Daichi changing. “Good Afternoon Tsukishima, Yamaguchi.” The two thirds say to the younger players. “Good Afternoon.” Yamaguchi responds already changing as well. Tsukishima just nods and does the same.

The four of them both enter the gym together and saw the rest were starting to warm-up and practice a little bit. Coach Ukai then called out to the team, “Ok everyone let’s do a small practice game. Next year will be the nationals, we need to practice a lot more. You know the drill, split into 2 groups.” The team nods and started to warm up more then get into position. The match started.

Yamaguchi observes his teammates play but more specifically, he was looking at Tsukishima. He was watching the way Tsukishima read blocks and how good he was at it, at this point, the boy was just admiring from afar. He was having second thoughts about confessing, he was scared. Scared of Tsukishima rejecting him.

Thinking about it made him have rosy cheeks and it made him try to hide it, but Ennoshita then notices Yamaguchi’s expressions.

The second year was confused at first why Yamaguchi was acting like that but then he saw the boy looking at the blonde middle blocker. After realizing or knowing what was happening, he suddenly spoke to the still flushed boy.

“You like Tsukishima, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi jumped a bit shocked from the sudden question. He stuttered, “W-What do you m-mean Ennoshita-san?” Ennoshita just looked at Yamaguchi smirking a little “You know what I mean. You don’t have to tell me y’know? I was just teasing.” He said. _“Does he know? How though? Am I that obvious?”_ Yamaguchi overthinks. Ennoshita then giggled at his teammates’ flustered face.

“Yea. I do like Tsukki. I have for a while now actually.”

“Really?!” Yamaguchi just nods silently and looks at Tsukishima again. “Well, if you really like him that much you should tell him, to get those feeling off your chest.” The server looked at Ennoshita. “But what if he doesn’t have the same feelings like I do?” Ennoshita just smiles at him saying, “I highly doubt that but if he really doesn’t then its okay.” Yamaguchi looked at him confused.

“Its better to let out your feelings than just bottle them up and end up regretting things about them in the future. Trust me it’s a bit better like that.”

Yamaguchi looked at him with nothing to say. “Say, why don’t you confess to him this break?” Ennoshita tries to break the silence between them. “I already plan to actually. I even planned a trip for the both us to Tokyo.” “That’s nice. I just wish you good luck and if he ever rejects you in a really bad way, just call me to kick his butt.” They both laugh.

While they were having their conversation, Suga was just listening in, planning to do something about Yamaguchi later after practice. The match ended with group 2 winning, which is Kageyama and Hinata’s group.

“Boke! Why does the ball keep hitting your face??” Kageyama says to Hinata. “Hey! It was only 5 times...” Hinata mumbles. “Why not making 10 times.” Tsukishima comments snickers. Nishinoya and Tanaka joined in laughing. Hinata flustered punched Kageyama playfully.

“Ok, ok everyone, gather around, I have something to say.” Suga announced, the team was a bit confused but went anyway. As Tsukishima walks toward them, Suga suddenly said, “Except for you Tsukishima.” The tall boy had a baffled look on his face same as everyone else. “Don’t worry we won’t make a plan to kill you or something.” Suga jokes. Tsukishima looked annoyed and said, “I will just be going outside then.” Then he left.

As soon as he did, the silver haired setter automatically walked towards Yamaguchi and held both his shoulders. “Yamaguchi, I know.” Yamaguchi gave a questioning look still clueless, still same as the others.

“I know about your feelings about Tsukishima.” The gym suddenly fell into silence.

.

.

.

“WHAT?!?!”

Everyone exclaimed in shock then it was silence around the air again. It was so sudden and nobody knew what to say. Yamaguchi looked at Suga face fully red and flustered. “You listened to the conversation I had with Ennoshita-san from earlier right, Suga-san?” Yamaguchi asked softly breaking the awkwardness in the air.

Suga nodded firmly.

“W-Why do you ask?” He said still embarrassed. “I want to help you.” The third year said with a huge smile. “But Suga, don’t you think we should just mind our business?” Asahi spoke up. “I just want to help my fellow under-classmen. And besides, I really think they are fit for each other.” Yamaguchi looks down face red.

“Whoaaa. I didn’t know you like saltyshima.” Tanaka teased. “Why him though? He rude most of the time.” Kageyama said remembering what happened during lunch and frowned a little. “I’m curious too!! What make you like Tsukishima?” Both Nishinoya and Hinata asked having curious looks on their faces. “Even though it’s really none of my business, I’m still curious too.” Daichi said. Yamaguchi tried to calm and breath for a quick second.

“There are many reasons why but I might as well start from the beginning...”

Yamaguchi told them about how they both first met, the feelings he felt while he was with Tsukishima, and how much he wants to be there for him no matter what. The team of crows listen attentively as if it were actual classes.

“And that’s about it...”

“I’m sorry about having all of you speak about my feeling kinda wasting your time.”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to burden his teammates about something like this. “No, it’s okay, we are all happy to help you that’s what a team does right?” Suga said to Yamaguchi and the rest. “Um I-“ Kageyama about to speak but then Suga interrupted him, “Right?” Everybpdy nodded a yes a bit violently.

“So you said earlier that you were going to confess this break right and both of you will go on a trip to Tokyo?” Hinata asked. “Yeah...” Yamaguchi confirms. “What are the 2 gifts will you give?” Nishinoya suddenly asked. “I was planning to make a strawberry cake and buy him a dino plush.” He said a little embarrassed again.

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama suddenly burst into laughter. “Saltyshima is into dinosaurs??” Kageyama said chuckling. “He even also has a sweet tooth I see.” Tanaka followed. “Anyways, do you need help in getting or making those things?” Kinoshita asked.

“Well, I need help with the cake since I’m not really the best in cooking but for the dino, we can try to look for one in the mall nearby.” Yamaguchi answered. They all agreed to the idea and planned that they should meet up tomorrow since the day after is when they will leave. After talking about it, they about on their separate ways to their homes. Outside the gym, Tsukishima was there listening to music waiting for Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki!”

“You’re all done now?” Yamaguchi nodded and they left together. As they were walking together, Yamaguchi thought. _“I should probably tell Tsukki about the trip.”_ They continued walking, until Tsukishima spoke, “We are almost at my house, I will go now.” But before he even walk Yamaguchi suddenly stopped him by pulling his hand.

“Wait! I have something to say. I have tickets to go to Tokyo, w-would you like t-to go with m-me?”

Tsukishima said nothing which Yamaguchi was worried about. _“Why is he silent? What if he does decline? Or am I just overthinking it?”_ The boy thought anxiously and looked down scared for Tsukishima’s response.

“Okay”

Yamaguchi glanced back up again in shock and happiness. “Really?!” “Of course. I kind of want to spend time with you...” Tsukishima said, mumbling the response. “Hm?” The cheerful boy not catching what the salty boy said. “It’s nothing.” Tsukishima sighs.

“Well, our train ride is in 8:00 morning. See you then!!” Yamaguchi quickly gave him the ticket and ran away to his house having bye to Tsukki. Tsukishima stood there trying to think what just happened, he shook his head clearing his mind and went inside his house.

“Omg, Omg, Omg...”

Yamaguchi paced around his room excited and happy knowing that he will really have this trip with Tsukki. He had a really bright smile on his face like it was the best thing that could happen to him, which probably is. He went to sleep peacefully eager for the days to pass by fast.

_December 23, 2012_

The following day came and Yamaguchi woke up energized and ready go through the day. He changes his clothes and ate breakfast. As he was preparing the kitchen to make the cake, his door bell rang. He rushed towards his door and opening it to find his whole team outside.

“Hey! Yamaguchi!” Hinata greets him lively. Yamaguchi smiles and he lets them in his house. “So, let’s start with the baking, shall we?” Suga announced pulling out ingredients from his bag, same as Kiyoko and Yachi. The server looked at them happily and blissfully thankful for their help. “Thank you so much everyone. I couldn’t have done this without you all.” The boy almost cried. “You’re our precious Yamaguchi. Of course, we will help you!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed while Yamaguchi nodded.

“Ok! Let’s do this!” Daichi declared.

Everybody started to get to work. They started making the mix which made the area a bit messy due to Hinata being clumsy as always, until Kageyama had to scold and help him. Kinnoshita and Narita worked with the strawberries and it went relatively well. It was easy for them if anything. Ennoshita, Suga, and Daichi worked on actually baking the cake while Asahi cleaned up the mess left by Hinata.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were just messing around until Daichi had to stop them. They both just helped Asahi in cleaning because they were afraid that their captain would shout again. Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kiyoko worked on the finishing toppings on the cake.

“There! Finished!” They all sigh of relief that they finally made the cake. “Alright, time to finish cleaning up since we will now go to the mall to buy the plush Yamaguchi will give. Might as well buy your own gifts for the holidays.” Daichi told the team. Kageyama and Hinata giggled a little to the fact that Tsukishima the salty person, likes plushies. The team walked to the mall and entered the building excited.

“WOW! LOOK AT THAT KAGEYAMA! THERE IS A REALLY BIG TREE!” Hinata exclaims from excitement. Kageyama hits Hinata’s head playfully and Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed. They all went on their separate ways to different shops. Yamaguchi was with Hinata and Kageyama, while all of the second years were together, same as the third years, then yachi and kiyoko together.

The second years went to a clothing shop trying out different clothes. Tanaka and Nishinoya had a small fashion show which gave Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinnoshita a laugh out. The third years were just strolling around the mall just enjoying each other’s company. Yachi and Kiyoko went to a restaurant to eat some food chatting. Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama went inside a plush store. Yamaguchi looked around to find a green dinosaur plush which he took.

“Tsukishima really likes dinosaurs, does he?” Kageyama suddenly asked and Yamaguchi nodded while grinning slightly. “Tsukki had a lot of plushies like this when he was younger and he still keeps them on his shelf.” Yamaguchi bought the plush and Hinata bought a crow plush because he said that its like Karasuno or his team.

They all met up in the entrance of the mall and the team wished Yamaguchi good luck. “Again, if Saltyshima ever rejects your feelings bad, you know who to call.” Ennoshita reminded Yamaguchi jokingly. They all laughed and said their goodbyes to each other.

Yamaguchi arrived his home and wrapped his gift and got ready for bed. “I hope everything will go well tomorrow.” The green haired boy thought out loud. The fell asleep excited for the tomorrow’s trip to Tokyo.

_December 24, 2012 – 6:00 am_

Today is the day. This will be the time when Yamaguchi will confess and show his feelings towards Tsukishima. The freckled boy wakes up feeling warm in his chest even though its really cold. He takes a warm shower to clear his thoughts and changes into a warm sweater with pants and boots. Yamaguchi packs the things he need like the cake and the plush and head out his house.

When he set foot out of his house, he felt the cool and cold breeze of the winter morning. He looked around to see snow everywhere and children playing with their families. He smiled at the warm sight throughout the area.

“Yamaguchi?”

The boy turns to see Tsukishima waiting for him in the other side of the road from his house. Yamaguchi stared at the tall boy with his eyes full of love and adoration. He smiles brighter than the sun that day and ran towards Tsukishima. He said,

“Sorry Tsukki! Let’s get going to the station...” he pulled his hand and smiled. “We don’t want to be late.” Tsukishima nods blushing a bit and they both start walking towards the station.

They arrived at the station and boarded the train. They found their seats and Yamaguchi sat near the window while Tsukishima sat beside him then putting on his headphones. The train starts to move. Yamaguchi admires the view from the window, snow everywhere. After 20 minutes of the ride, the green haired boy fell asleep and leaned his head on the window. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi’s direction and found the boy drooling a bit hugging the pillow Yamaguchi brought.

_“Cute”_ Tsukishima thought to himself smiling softly.

He then proceeds to place Yamaguchi’s head onto his shoulder without him waking up. “Tsukki....” The sleeping boy mumbles still in slumber. _“He must be having a dream...with me in it..”_ Tsukishima flustered at the feeling. After a few minutes, he soon also fell asleep with his head on Yamaguchi’s.

_December 24, 2012 – 11:00 am_

The train is almost a few minutes away from the Tokyo station, and the announcer speaks,

“We are 7 minutes away from Tokyo station. Please check your belongings if they are with you and thank you for riding with us.”

As the announced was said, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both woke up. They both blushed looking at each other and started getting their thing. The train finally arrives and they got off. They first went to a restaurant more specifically a fast food one. Yamaguchi loves his floppy fries.

Afterwards, went to an amusement park and rode rides. Tsukishima was a little bit hesitant (scared) riding them, more specifically the rollercoaster, but Yamaguchi convinced him because the boy really wanted to ride it. He couldn’t refuse Yamaguchi’s smiles. They then went to a normal park and just walk around talking to each other.

“Tsukki, do like this trip we have so far?” Yamaguchi asks. “Of course, I like spending time with you....” Yamaguchi looked a bit taken aback from shock but then Tsukishima suddenly continued, “IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT or anything...” The blonde boy was embarrassed about what he said, yet it was still true.

He loved spending time with Yamaguchi than anyone else.

They continued walking the park until they both saw a relatively big beautiful cherry blossom tree. Yamaguchi really like the view of the tree and Tsukishima noticed that. “Do you want to take a picture?” he suddenly asked. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima “Really??” He nodded. “I can take it for you if you want.” Yamaguchi grinned widely and started to pose in front of the tree.

“One, Two, Three....” A camera flash played.

Yamaguchi immediately went to Tsukishima to see the photo and in that photo was him smiling brightly as always. His face was full of pure happiness. “Thank you Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi thanks him. “It’s fine.” “We should also have a picture together!” The green haired boy exclaimed.

“But-“ “No buts Tsukki! I want to have a picture with you...” Yamaguchi frowning a bit. Tsukishima sighs and agreed. Yamaguchi asked a random person from near them to take a picture of both of them. They both pose in front of the cherry blossom tree and Tsukishima actually had a genuine smile on his face.

“One, Two Three!” The camera flash sounded.

“Thank you for taking our picture Ms.” Yamaguchi thanked the woman and bowed. “You’re welcome.” The woman smiled a bit and continued walking away. “The picture looks good Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi exclaims in excitement. “Yeah... I guess it does.” Tsukishima said embarrassed.

_December 24, 2012 - 10:00 pm_

It was already late out. The beautiful lights around Tokyo shined brighter than ever before. Snow fell from the sky which make it better. It was a sight to see. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting down a bench resting on from walking all day. “Hey Tsukki? After this can we go to the Tokyo tower?” Yamaguchi asked all of a sudden. Tsukishima just closes his eyes and gave Yamaguchi a soft expression on his face.

The server smiles back at him and grabbed his hand and they ran together. They ran as the cold winter wind could go to the bus station to the tower. As they passed people and buildings around them, Tsukishima felt like he was free. He felt free from the world around him and there was only him and Yamaguchi. Living in their own world. He loved that feeling. He wants to experience that feeling forever with no end and no care of this society we live in.

_December 24, 2012 - 11:00 pm_

One bus ride later, they arrive at the Tokyo Tower. They bought tickets to enter the observatory part of the tower. As they were going up the elevator, Yamaguchi felt nervous since he will confess his feelings in a while. His face looked as troubled and anxious as if he was playing a game of volleyball.

They arrived at the sightseeing spot and both of them were amused of the scene that they are looking at which is Tokyo. It was like seeing the stuff they were seeing earlier but looking at it in a different angle. A good angle at that. Yamaguchi still felt tense but he was able to calm down a bit because of the beautiful view. Tsukishima was speechless of the view from up above. As much he didn’t seem to care about the world around him, as Yamaguchi opens his eyes to this new world, he was happy and thankful.

**“Do you love the world Tsukki?”**

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who was staring intently at the view relaxed. “Why do you ask?” Tsukki answered. “It’s because I do. I love the world because the world gave me you.” Tsukishima blushed from embarrassment; his cheeks flushed.

**“I love the world for making me be a part of yours.”**

“W-Why would you s-say that...?” Tsukishima said softly almost whispering. The tall boy didn’t know how to react to that statement by Yamaguchi. His mind was blank from the shock. “There are so many reasons, but let me list you some three.” Yamaguchi says showing 3 fingers.

“First I like that you helped me during my hardest times.” Tsukishima speechless yet listened to Yamaguchi speak. The green haired boy continued, “Second, I like how you for you. Even if you were rude to others, I still like that about you.” “So basically, you like me being a bully?” Tsukishima joked. Yamaguchi hits him ironically smiling. “No, of course not. I just like you joking around and being salty sometimes, but it does hurt you know.”

“What does?” The boy asked confused. “It hurts you trying to use that method in trying to hide your feelings. It’s like what you said to my bullies from before, that its ‘not cool’.” Tsukishima became silent one again from before remembering what happened with his brother in the past. He didn’t blame him.

Yamaguchi realizing what was happening to Tsukishima, immediately said “AND IT’S FINE. It’s fine to act like that sometimes. We all do at some point in our lives.” He tried to calm him down. Tsukishima furrowed his brows still not fully convinced by Yamaguchi’s statement but still continues to listen. “Just know that I’m always here for you.” The green haired boy reassured him.

_December 24, 2012 - 11:55 pm_

Time flies by as they were up the tower looking off the distance. Not many people are around the area at the observatory anymore. Maybe it’s due to the fact it’s almost midnight. They both had said no word since. Yamaguchi felt the sudden rise of fear and panic up his body since it was almost time for him to confess. He tried to calm down to try and to think of happy thoughts but all that happens were tears falling on his cheeks. Tsukishima instantly notices and wiped them off. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, cupping the boy’s face.

10....

9....

Yamaguchi wipes the remaining tears on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m fine....” Tsukishima sighs out of relief.

8....

7....

“If anything, I’m really happy...” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi once again

6....

5....

“And thankful...”

4....

“I feel that way because...”

3....

2....

“Because I love you.......”

1....

_December 25, 2012 – 12:00 am_

As soon he said that, Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi as soon as the fireworks set off for Christmas day. They kissed passionately under the moonlight’s bright reflection to the tower. The fireworks display above them were colorful and full of life like their kiss. The kiss was full of love and adoration, that they both started to tear up. They now know how they feeling about each other. Their feeling of love for each other.

After a minute of them being in that position, they pulled away to catch a breath. “T-Tsukki...” Yamaguchi speaks softly panting. “D-Do you l-like me t-too?” Tsukishima’s face was entirely red like a tomato. “Of course I do stupid...” he mumbles. Yamaguchi smiles and hugs the tall boy like he was a plushie.

“Oh!” The server remembered something.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked confused. “Wait for a second...” Yamaguchi got to his bag and pulled out his gifts. He gave them to Tsukki.

“Merry Christmas Tsukki!”

Tsukishima flushed again received and accepted the gifts. “You can open them now, if you want.” The glasses wearing boy nodded and started to open the box. He first pulled out the strawberry cake. He giggled and said, “You really love giving me this kind of cake. This time its self-made too.” “Obviously, it’s your favorite.” They both laughed.

He then pulled out the dinosaur plush then suddenly put it back which caught Yamaguchi of guard. “Do you not like it?” Yamaguchi says a bit disappointed. “I like it, no, I love it Yams. It’s just that what if someone sees?” The freckled boy laughs again happy. “It’s fine... no one is even here at this time.” Tsukishima sighs and smiles back.

“Shh! They will hear us!” Someone whispered suddenly.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at the direction of the sound immediately. “Who is there?” The tall boy asked annoyed since their moment was interrupted. Yamaguchi looked a bit scared since he thought it might be a ghost or the like.

“Damn! They heard us!” Another voice spoke.

The group of people came out of their hiding spot to find the whole Karasuno Volleyball team there. “What are you guys doing here?!” Tsukishima exclaimed confused and embarrassed.

The team gave a smirking look on their faces. “Aww, why? Do you want to spend time with your Yams~?” Tanaka teases them while Nishinoya were laughing. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked away embarrassed while the rest laughed as well. “Anyways, congrats to both of you.” Suga says to the two. “Thank goodness you felt the same.” Ennoshita follows. “What do you mean? You knew about Yamaguchi...” “We all did. He told us two days ago, we even helped him prepare the gifts.”

Tsukishima nodded a bit. “Didn’t know you were this soft saltyshima.” Hinata said smiling. Kageyama hit Hinata on the head and said ‘Boke’. “So basically, you guys have been following us from a far?” Yamaguchi said.

“Don’t make it like we are stalkers! Not ALL the time we went around the city during some parts of the day.” Nishinoya said. “How about let’s go out and eat together and celebrate.” Daichi suggests. The team agrees wholeheartedly and they started to go out.

They spended the rest of the late-night eating, doing karaoke, and visiting places. They were planning to go back to Miyagi afterwards the next morning. As they walk together in the night, Yamaguchi said to Tsukishima and kissed afterwards,

“Continue being like the moon for me. Be there with me during the darkest hours and be the salty person I know and like. And remember this wonderful moment, because this is my winter confession to you.”

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Now, a question for the shippers? Are you ok now?  
> Comment down if I should continue making more stories. I really had a fun time making this. I will not be accepting requests for now but I will soon in the future. Hope you have a lovely day/night!!
> 
> If you want to get updates if im making new fics go to my tiktok: @lonely_trash


End file.
